


Shattered Splinters of Power

by silvergreycrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of angst, Character Death, Gen, I don't want to hurt your feelings, Oneshot, Pain, So please forgive me, Song: Akeboshi - Wind, Suffering, War, but I had a tea with Satan, emotionally disturbing, the meaning of life and death, warning: slight gore, you may cry a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreycrow/pseuds/silvergreycrow
Summary: What is power? What is worth dying for and what is worth living for?A short metaphoric story inspired by the life of Hatake Kakashi. Maybe it was him, maybe it wasn't. In the end only power matters.





	Shattered Splinters of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to have you here and I hope that you will enjoy this short journey. I'm not a native speaker, so please, forgive me for my mistakes.

Blood. Rain. Sweat. Rotting corpses and fresh ones. Everything was dying around him. Every person he ever loved, every dream he ever had, and all his happiness had been turning into dust. Bloody dust.

But he stood there anyway.

He had nothing left except his own life. He had never felt so alone like this. Maybe he knew loneliness – it was a good and welcomed friend -, but this… This was different now. He had nothing left. Just nothing.

He was dying, too.

Sweet, warm summer rain embraced him into its warm, slippery hands, and for the first time in his life, he accepted the false comfort and didn’t even try to fight back. Not anymore. He has had enough.

~~~~~~~

Blood. Rain. Sweat from the doctor’s forehead. The storm pounced down to the little hospital, near the war’s front lines. This was the last hope for the fatally injured. Another last opportunity to grab onto the corner of life for people who were in their coffin with one leg already.

One last chance.

Thousand-years-old trees had fallen to the ground, the thunderstorm killed as much as the war that day. Isn’t it glorious to die by the overwhelming power of the storm of the century? At least it’s fair, no one can compete with nature. But to die by the hands of your friend?

Trust is power.

He watched the blood of his love on the muddy floor, and he figured why is it so dark so soon after it left his dear like life had been leaving her more and more since she had been brought here. A flash of near lightning lit the ward for a painfully long second, and while the thunder made everyone’s ear ache, he just stared to the black blood on the muddy floor. It was as dark as his soul from now on. He couldn’t look at her, he failed. He tried and failed again. He couldn’t save her. And he killed her.

The lightning struck again, and this time it wiped out the other wing of the military hospital. The walls were shaking and breaking down everywhere, the smells of burning human flesh loaded the heavy air. Electricity was shut down, and murky, wicked clouds sealed the anyways bright sky from the ground.

Darkness doesn’t exist, it is only the absence of light. And the force of lightning was power. Power is power. And mother nature has it, too.

~~~~~~~

Blood. Rain drizzled and made everything wet and slimy in the outdoor arena. He stretched his numb hand to feel it again, but it didn’t help. The bandage on his forearm was too tight, he knew. But anyway, his right side was covered with his own blood and he started to feel dizzy.

He should have gone to the medics already but he couldn’t stand losing, not even in a training match. Maybe it was just a simulation, but the day – when it will end with someone’s death – was coming faster, than others thought.

He was so young, so brave, and so good. The village needed him, he could not let the people down. He wanted to protect everyone. He was so foolish. And he was so alone.

But that day he went to the medics and he met her. Love is power.

~~~~~~~

Blood. A storm was coming and the war had just begun. He stood in the first line, he led one of the best groups of all time. They were unstoppable, feared, a united deadly weapon. Until the enemy said otherwise.

Knowledge is power, therefore treason is power, too.

They were so dumb – their brains could tell the rocks on the ground as they lied there like the disgusting leftovers of yesterday’s dinner. They were smashed, crushed, burned and dead. But he survived.

Only after he saw the remaining pieces of the group he was supposed to lead, he realized. His mind processed the most important fact to his heart at last: she was here. And she shouldn’t have been.

Somehow, she realized it before anyone else, and she knocked him down. The mid-air explosion tore heads and limbs off, instantly killing everyone in its blowing zone and hurting so many people near to it. She laid on him as they fell down, but the power of the explosion tossed them away like they were ragdolls.

He wanted this madness to be a bad dream and wake up, he wanted anything to be the truth except this. Why did she…?

He jumped on his feet and fell again, he got injured in his leg. It started to rain and cold water ran down on his spine but he wasn’t shaking because of it. People were shouting but there was only silence for him. Chaos ruled their side, however, at the same time, the approaching enemy rushed into their trap in a so book-like way that nobody knew what to do now.

At first, he couldn’t dare to look at her way and when he eventually did, the medics covered the view as they were working on the bodies. Bodies, not people in most cases.

Treason is power but you have to do it well or it will backfire.

She might be dead and there was still a war that needed to be won. He stood up slowly and tried his leg – it wasn’t as bad as he thought at first. So he shouted until people were paying attention and he led them. He did what he was born to do. They fought, they won, and the thunderstorm defeated everyone.

And she died.

~~~~~~~

Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere. The warm summer rain hugged him closely and he released all of his remaining will and strength and let himself to be vulnerable for the first time since he was five. Since his father died.

Now everyone is dead he ever cared about and this is okay. He will join them soon.

He fell to his knees and after that to the ground, just like a sack of potatoes. He laughed like a madman. Everywhere he looked were dead bodies in the nice dining terrace up on the mountains. His enemies.

Another war was coming and they held a peace conference, where some leaders wanted to start the new war. He couldn’t let that happen. So he killed everyone in the room with poison or with blade after the first kind turned out. However, he remained uninjured, he ate the food before like the others, and maybe he was happy as he could choose how to die. Maybe.

He smiled to the sky as the light summer rain took over only half of the horizon. Even a rainbow was visible from his angle – the sight from the ground was beautiful.

He closed his lashes for the last time, he thought, when noises of approaching steps broke his peace. He tried to look up and a woman’s blurred face hovered into his vision.

“Don’t worry, dear, I’ll fix you”, the woman said, just like his love used to. But she died years ago.

He didn’t want to fight for his life. Not anymore. He has had enough. He was so alone that he couldn’t take it without going insane. His soul turned so dark that it didn’t matter what he did, it wasn’t going to be better.

He lost his conciseness with the wish to never gain it back again.

Death is the final power.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a thank you to Kishimoto Masashi for creating this world, and to Nyria Mizell for being my beta and friend.
> 
> Please, leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't - positive and negative opinions are welcomed:)


End file.
